


Does Iruma Miu Have A Maid Kink?

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Iruma the pining mess, Maids, Ouma the relationship advice expert, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Iruma has a crush and gets help on wooing her from a certain clown twink





	Does Iruma Miu Have A Maid Kink?

Iruma Miu was crouching in front of the door, quite frankly, suffering.

Her bloodshot eyes were focused on the inside of the room seen through a crack in the door, eyelids twitching slightly, as she put her fingers up to her face, on the verge of biting all her fingernails off without even noticing.. In fact, she could probably bite her fingers off and take a while to notice at this point.

Anyone who didn't know what she was staring at could assume she's in a life-threatening situation of sorts, and as such they'd be surprised to see the sight that caused her so much distress was simply her classmate, Toujou Kirumi, dusting some shelves diligently, unaware that she's being watched.

Iruma began drooling slightly, trying not to make noise with how much her body was vibrating.

'Whatcha doin-' she heard a voice right behind her before swiftly turning around and covering the mouth of the speaker and shoving them a few meters back. They didn't really resist, their body too small and weak to fight back against her...

'Of course it's you, you fuckin' twink,' she hissed under her breath upon noticing the messy purple hair in front of her. Ouma waved at her with exaggerated friendliness. 'What the hell do you want you creep, can't you tell I'm busy?' She cautiously let go of his mouth, revealing a slightly mischievous smile.

'Oh, I could tell. It just seemed like you were having a seizure, so I wanted to check on you,' he pouted, 'but nobody ever appreciates my goodwill. Also,' he brought his finger up to his cheek and smirked, 'it's funny of you to call me a creep when you're the one creeping on Toujou-ch-' she covered his mouth again before he could finish.

'Not so loud you goddamn moron,' she hissed desperately, 'goth tits is gonna hear you.'

'She won't,' he explained calmly, tearing her hand away, 'she's in her clean-up mode. You'd haeve to call for her to snap her out of it. Anyyway,' he pointed at her, causing her to yelp, 'you *were* creeping on her. I didn't know you had a maid kink, bitch-chan.'

'F-fuck off you virgin. I just like watching her clean shit up, okay,' she spat out, nervously looking around.

'Well,' he smiled condescendingly, narrowing his eyes, 'that totally doesn't sound like a maid kiink, you got me there.'

'Ugh,' Iruma turned away from him, hands balled into fists, 'stop being smug, you freak. Either help me or fuck off already.' There was a hint of genuine desperation in her voice, and Ouma picked up on it immediately.

'Oooh, does foul mouth-chan really want help from me? How so?'

'Tch...' she clicked her tongue and turned towards him again, crouching and dragging him along. 'You hang out with goth tits more than I do, so youcan help me. I don't trust you to, but, fuck...I don't have a choice.'

'Does maid kink-chan want to confess her feelings?' he tilted his head.

'F-fuck no!' she shook her head vigorously and slapped him over the head gently. 'I just...' she began silently rubbing her temples, avoiding eye contact.

'Iruma-chan,' Ouma looked her in the eye, using her name to show he's serious, 'you need to tell me what you want from me before I can do anything. I guess I'm pretty close to Toujou-chan. She's like my mom, really. I guess we can add mommy kink to the list?' his eyes sparkled playfully. Iruma closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

'Your mom is a fuckin' milf,' she spat out quickly and sighed.

'Now we're getting somewhere!' he clasped his hands together and then put one on her shoulder. 'I can tell her you need her to come see you, but the rest is all on you!'

'Fine...why the hell are you so nice to me ayway?' she huffed.. He got up from his knees in slow motion and looked her in the eye.

'I just wanna see what will happen,' he said with a grin, before winking at her and walking towards the room. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared inside, which is when she scooted back towards the door, cursing under her breath.

Since he left it wide open upon entering, she could see more than before, holding her breath both too not get heard, and because she was taking in every detail of the body of the other girl.

'Toujou-chaaaaan, do you have minute?' she heard Ouma calling out to her and cringed involuntarily. Is he up to something?

Toujou turned around to face him, seemingly not emotioonally affected by his presence.

'I'm quite busy right now, so not unless it's an emergency,' she responded calmly, still dusting the shelves. Man, that level of dedication. Iruma could watch it all day, but she also *really* wanted to distract her from it somehow. She felt her face getting warmer at that. Fuck.

'Oh, it is an emergency alright. Iruma-chan is in the hall and really needs you help,' he stated innocently, glancing towards the door. Iruma tensed up...and so did Toujou. She stopped dusting and directed her attention towards him, eyes narrowed.

'What happened to her?' she asked, her voice betraying concern. 'Tell me immediately.'

'I think you're better off checking on her, Toujou-chan. I can dust for you!'

'...Please refrain from touching anything. I'll be back shortly,' she cut him off, already taking steps towards the door. Iruma, still watching, shuddered and scooted away from the door quickly, curling up against the wall.

*Fuck* 

Soon enough, the steps got closer. She was afraid to look up.

'Excuse me, Iruma-san, I was informed you need my assistance. What happened, are you hurt? Can you not stand up?' her voice sounded as professional as ever, but there were definitely hints of genuine concern in it. Iruma shuddered again, and shook her head. Unsure what to do, Toujou opted to kneel gracefully next to her and wait. Iruma finally looked up at her, overwhelmed by the closeness.  
'Holy fuck, you're pretty...' she uttered before biting her tongue. She noticed that Toujou's eyes widened and her mouth opened for a split second before she bowed her head down.

'Thank you,' she said softly, 'I am unsure what else I can say to that, but I appreciate it.'

'I...' Iruma could smell Toujou's shampoo and various other smells she associated with fresh laundry. Toujou looked at her again and Iruma noticed she was blushing. She brought her hand up to her own face, and realised that so was she. Dammit. 'Ah, fuck it. My emergency is that you're super hot and I wanted to tell you that. The twink decided to meddle. But point is,' she inhaled, closing her eyes, 'I really fucking like you.'

She wanted to slap herself, but didn't, instead simply keeping her eyes tightly shut.

'I see,' Toujou said softly, 'I am not sure how to react to that, since I don't think anyone's seen me this way before you, Iruma-san. However,' she added, reaching her hand out to gently touch Iruma's face, 'I can't say I'm opposed to the idea.'

Iruma's eyes shot open right before Toujou leaned forward, her lips meeting the other's, no giving her a chance to say anything. The kiss was short but sweet, ended by Toujou getting up from her knees, reaching a hand out to help the other girl up.

'So, hold the fuck up,' Iruma said hoarsely upon getting up, 'you wanna date me??'

'It appears that I do,' Toujou smiled warmly, 'so would you want to accompany me to the dorms after I'm done dusting, so we can get to know eaach other better?'

'Oh, fuck no,' Iruma stomped her foot before sweeping Toujou off her feet, carrying her bridal style, 'you're going with me now. Oi!' she yelled towards the door, 'creep, I know you can hear me! The cleanup job is yours today, fucker. This bitch is off to get laid, baby!'

They heard a whine before Ouma's hand appeared, giving a thumbs up. 

Toujou giggled gracefully into her hand as Iruma carried her all the way to the dorms.


End file.
